narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki: New Leadership
"We've lost many members, Tafun is dead, Natsumi and Ace have decided to leave the organization and even Sojiro decided to go and find Natsumi. However this will not stop us", Arata Uzumaki said looking at every remaining member, with intensity filling his eyes. "This world is like a shattered mirror. It's separated, and every piece reveals of a different perspective! Because of these perspectives, no one can truly understand each other, and so wars like this one occurs, and both sides lose someone great, and even more wars are started and even more people are killed", Arata said, still looking at the members. "But, Just imagine for a moment, if the pieces to the shattered mirror were placed back together, leaving not even the tiniest of cracks. Everyone would see the same thing. If we unify the five great nations, no one will have different perspectives on things, resulting in everyone understanding one another. This is true peace, however as we know peace cannot easily be obtained. In order to rebuild something that is broken, we must break it even more! This foolish bloodshed is not what the Sage of the Sixth Paths envisioned when he taught us how to use ninjutsu! He wanted us to use our abilities to protect each other, and to keep balance in the world. So my question is, who is willingly to help achieve our Savior's dream? Who is willingly to help put an end to this foolish bloodshed?" "Nice Thought, young man. You know why the Moon shines ?" said a voice, coming from behind Arata. Arata turned around, still glaring at everyone seriously. "I'm assuming your going to tell me", he said, observing the person.. "The Sage of the Six Path's, the man who created the moon, forgot to put a permanent seal on it, The Ten Tail's Body is still waiting for a perfect Jinchuriki to come and unseal him. So if we together use our powers, we can surely fulfill the Ten-Tail's needs, or else the Moon shall cause great calamities to the Ninja World." remarked Kingyūkyū Gesshoku. "I agree with you completely..." said Elite Yoshifumi as he stepped out the shadows. "So what you say ?, we gather fellow followers, for our "Moon Jinchuriki Plan" ?" "The Sage of Sixth Path's did not want shinobi to tap into the power of the Ten-Tails, which is the reason he separated the demon into nine different forms, and even sealed his body into the moon. Peace is what he wanted, and surely the Tailed Beast cannoto grant us that!", Arata argued.. "You are saying, We must let the Ten-Tails cry all day, How would you feel when you are being trapped in a prison for eternity, and Tailed Beasts are weapons, It depends on how we use them," replied the Gesshoku. "It's that same belief which had led the Tailed Beast to hate us as a species, although I can't say that i always thought that they weren't weapons. Do you know the true reason why disaster strikes wherever a Tailed Beast located? Every Tailed Beast attack, the attack of the Nine-Tailed Beast on Konoha, was because he was under the manipulation of Tobi, an Sharingan user. The Eight-Tailed Beast attacks on Kumogakure continuously was an act of self defense. All of these beast are constantly targeted, so they are forced to defend themselves, resulting in many getting hurt. So the truth is, that Tailed Beast are not these weapons of destruction, but we as Shinobi are!", responded Arata. "So i am arguing with the Scholar here, bad of me, But yeh fella we the Gesshoku Clan constantly use the the power of the Body of the Ten-Tails, It was the Sage that manifested on us the power. You cannot understand it unless you know everything, ! My Ten-Tails is calling us to save him." said Kingyūkyū in a worried expression," I never said, we are gonna harm anyone, We need a jinchuriki for him too." "Fine, but you better be correct!", Arata threatened, as he began walking towards a long and dark hallway. "I'll be in my room sleeping, so don't wake me", he added as he finally reached the hallway, and disappeared into the darkness. "Think about it Uzumaki, "shouted the Gesshoku s he turned towards Elite. Category:Neo Akatsuki